The Manhattan Adventure
by LadyDaisys
Summary: A whole year has passed since the Biker Mice defeated Limburger and went back home to Mars. Charley has moved away and started a new life in the Big Apple. The mice come back to Earth and join forces with the Ninja Turtles to rescue her when she's kidnapped. Will they be able to overcome their differences and succeed?
1. Chapter 1

The Manhattan Adventure-Part 1

Charley Davidson was hard at work. She'd just finished repairing three SUVs and a Kawasaki motorcycle. She also had to replace the carburetor on her truck. She was bone tired.

"What I need is a nice hot bubble bath." She thought.

After wiping grease off her face, she glanced out the window and sighed.

"'Hope the guys are doing ok."

The Biker Mice had finally defeated Limburger and saved Earth. Limburger went back to Plutark in disgrace. The High Chairman was so mad he permanently cut off the Big Cheese's funding. With no money to help him in his conquest of Earth, Limburger was destitute. His cronies went away and Limburger was forced to scrub the sewers of Plutark for the rest of his life.

The mice could now go back to Mars. Charley remembered the day they went back like it was yesterday:

Flashback

"Mars? You mean...you're leaving?" She asked.

"It's what we always planned to do once we sent Fish Face packing." Throttle replied.

"But...I thought...well...that you guys would stick around a while longer." She said, hesitatingly.

The moment was both awkward and sad. The mice looked down. They were leaving their best friend. Someone who was closer than a sister.

"We would if we could, Charley-girl, but..." Throttle tried to explain.

"It's just that Mars is our home, Miss Charley-ma'am. It's not like we don't like it here. It's a nice planet." Modo joined in, "We appreciate everything you've done for us while we were here."

"I understand, Modo. You have to get back to where you belong."

"Maybe...You can come with us." Vinnie said, glancing at her, "You...wouldn't be alone."

Charley turned to tell Vinnie to quit his flirting when she saw he wasn't teasing her. There was a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. Something she didn't understand.

"I wish you'd come."

"You know I can't do that. What about the garage? I can't just up and leave." She replied, "It's my life."

"Sweetheart...I..."

Their conversation was interrupted. A large spacecraft landed in the parking lot of the garage. Piloting it was none other than Carbine.

"All aboard, guys!" She called out. Everyone turned to look.

It was large enough for them and their bikes.

Vinnie turned back to face Charley.

"Go." She told him.

With slumped shoulders and a sad expression, Vinnie walked away to join his two friends.

Charley turned her face down. Tears formed in her eyes. She didn't dare let him see them. This was going to be hard. But she had to be strong no matter what. Getting home mattered to them all. She wouldn't deny them of that.

Then why did she feel this aching in her heart? This longing?

"Vinnie?"

The white mouse looked up.

"Ride Free." She said, smiling with a pumped up fist as tears ran down her cheeks.

He walked up to her and wiped them away with his fingers.

"Back at ya, sweetheart." He smiled back.

End Flashback

That was the last time she saw them. A whole year had passed without her hearing from them. Now Ronald Rump had come into town and began demolishing the whole neighborhood. Brand new high rises had sprung up seemingly overnight. The old neighborhood Charley had come to love was disappearing.

She came home one day to find the Last Chance completely destroyed. It had caught fire while she was at the grocery store. Police ruled it as an accident. Charley believed it was arson. But without proof, what could she do?

She was sure Rump had hired someone to set it on fire because he'd been trying to pressure her into selling him the garage. She refused.

The police refused to get involved. Charley lost everything. It was very disheartening to lose your life's work. She salvaged what she could, loaded it into her truck, and left the neighborhood. She soon arrived in New York City and moved in with her cousin Zena who owned a car repair shop. She was soon working at the shop and known around the neighborhood.

"Things are finally looking up." She told herself.

Often on clear nights, she'd stare up at the stars and wonder about her bros. Particularly Vinnie.

"'Bet Throttle and Modo have their hands full keeping Loudmouth out of trouble." She chuckled to herself. Then her smile faded.

"I wish I had gone with him when I had a chance."

...

Back on Mars, Deimos and Phobos, Mars' two moons shone like diamonds across the dark sky. Vinnie rode on his bike across the golden red desert plains. It was his turn at night patrols. He and his fellow freedom fighters had to patrol the grounds of Martian Command twice during the day and at night to be sure no Plutarkians were around. He glanced up at planet Earth.

"Charley-girl, I miss you." He thought,"Once we drive these Fish Faces away from Mars, I'll find my way back to you."

...

"You still at work, girl? Take your break."

Charley looked up from repairing the gear shift on a car to see Zena standing over her frowning.

"Oh, hey, Zena. I like keeping busy."

"Me, too, but I ain't a workaholic. Relax. The work'll still be there when you come back."

Charley went into the cafeteria. She got a tray and then got a plate of hot dogs and a can of root beer.

"Charley! Over here."

"Hi, April."

The perky redhead in question was sitting at a table with a Cobb salad. She was now motioning her over.

"Finally finished all that paperwork Zena had. There are days I hate I ever became a secretary." April sighed.

"You'll live. My cousin isn't all that bad." Charley laughed, as she sat down.

"That's what you're having?" She asked, glancing at her plate.

"Why not?"

"Nothing. It's just that's what you've been eating everyday for the past two weeks. You got some kinda weird fettish I don't know about?"She teased.

Charley looked at her plate and sighed.

"No. I...I had these three really close friends that used to eat this stuff all the time."

"Hmm. Reminds me of my friends. They live here in Manhattan. All they eat is pizza. Morning, noon, and night. Ugh!" April cringed.

"You guys must be very close."

"We are." Charley replied.

"What happened to them?"

"They had to go back where they came from."

"You miss them a lot, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well, why don't you call them?" April suggested, "You'll feel better."

"It's not that simple."

"Why?"

"Let's just say they're not from Chicago."

"Then where are they from?"

A faint flush formed on her face.

"Let's just say they're not your ordinary citizens. They're out of this world, literally."

"I think the same thing about my friends. Weird."

Suddenly a ring tone rang out. Charley saw April take out an odd shaped green cell phone. It looked like a tortoise's shell.

"Oh, hey, guys. No, just having lunch. Okay, bye." She hung up.

"Nice phone."

"Like it? One of my friends gave it to me. The guy's a whiz with technology. Well, gotta go. 'Wanna meet up later to see that new movie playing at the cineplex?"

"'Sorry. Chick flicks aren't really my thing. Besides I got some work I gotta finish here."

"Okay, Catch ya later, Charl."

"Bye, April."

...

Charley was at the garage alone working under a Buick. She heard footsteps.

"Oh, I'm just about done with that Buick, Zena."

No answer.

"Zena?"

Charley climbed out from under the car to see a man in black ninja outfit. He was a tall bald-headed Asian guy.

"I've been waiting for you, Ms. O'Neil." He said.

"Who're you?"

"A messenger. You and your friends have caused my master no end of trouble."

"You got the wrong girl. I'm not-"

Before she could finish the sentence, he began coming at her. She began swinging at him with the large wrench in her hand. It was kicked out of her hand. Charley felt her legs go out from under her. The ninja had tripped her with a low sweeping kick. She tried to catch her balance but slipped hitting her head on the metal bumper of the Buick. The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was a dark shadow over her.

...

"We are the baddest mammajammas in the cosmos!" Vinnie crowed.

The Freedom Fighters drove the Plutarkians from Mars. The Martian Army and the Resistance banded together. Commander Scabbard had learned from Carbine that their government had duped them into believing that they had to protect Brimstone City. The city had been deserted for months. There was nothing to protect. The corrupt Martian Mouse government had been receiving large sums of money from the Fish Heads. They had secretly sold Mars to them. The army was deliberately being deceived.

"It's been way too long since we felt like real fighters. What da ya say, men?" He cried out.

His army agreed. They now knew the truth. They, along with the Biker Mice and the Resistance, went after the Fish Heads. Everyone fought them like the Biker Mice ensuring their victory.

"Ha Ha! Adios, Tuna tails!" Modo laughed. The mice and their fellow freedom fighters watched in glee as their enemies fled in terror. The Fish Heads got on board their ships and flew away from Mars never to return.

The next day, the Freedom Fighters celebrated their victory with feasting and motorcycle riding. Vinnie took this time when things died down to contact Earth. He and his bros went into the control room. He got on the Vidcom. Before Vinnie left Earth, He left Charley one of his communicators if she ever needed him for anything.

"'Wonder how Charley-girl's doing?" Vinnie asked.

"Hey, Charley-girl!" There was no static. Nothing.

"That's weird. I'm not getting anything at all."

"Maybe Charley-ma'am's out?" Modo wondered.

"She usually has her Vidcom on all the time. She told me she'd keep it on so she could hear me."

Throttle clicked on a few keys. A signal shone on a 3D map of Earth on the screen.

" No way!" The tan mouse's eyebrows went way up.

"What?"

"The signal's coming from Earth but not in Chicago. It's in New York!"

...

April O'Neil walked out of the Channel Six News building in high spirits. The head producer liked her savvy and wit. For an intern, she 's got the right stuff we're looking for. There was an offer of a job as their new field reporter. April was conflicted. While she appreciated everything Zena and Charley did for her when she was down and out, this was the chance of a lifetime. How was she going to tell her boss and best friend about her new job offer?

Her cell phone rang. It was Zena.

"Hi, April. Have you seen Charley?"

"I saw her at lunch today. She told me she was staying late to finish up some work"

"She didn't come home last night. I'm really worried. " Zena said.

"I'm sure she's fine. You know Charley. Once she gets busy,she loses all track of time. I'll go by the garage if it'll make you feel better."

"Thanks."

...

A glowing swirl of orange and purple made up a dimensional portal. Throttle, Vinnie, and Modo rode out of it towards Zena's garage. The three bikers crashed into the window and wall.

"Something's wrong." Modo said.

The place was lit by a single light bulb. The mice could plainly see the place was trashed.

"Someone tore this place apart. But who?" Throttle asked.

"Bros! Look!" Vinnie exclaimed, picking up an employee ID card on the floor which showed Charley's picture.

"But where's Charley-girl?" Vinnie wondered.

Suddenly something resembling a small knife went flying through the air. It knocked out the light. The room was pitch dark. All at once the mice were being punched and kicked. They fought back and threw off whoever it was that was attacking them. Vinnie lit both of his flares which lit up the room. The mice gasped.

There before them were four five-foot tall turtles in ninja masks!


	2. Chapter 2

An Awkward Meeting-Chapter 2

The four turtles couldn't see the faces of the three mice because they wore helmets but they eyed them with suspicion just the same. Each of them held weapons. One of the turtles, who wore a blue mask, appeared to be the leader. In each of his hands he held a pair of katana swords. Another one wearing a red mask picked up a sai that laid on the floor next to some broken shards of the shattered light bulb. In his other hand was the other sai. He still kept his eyes on the mice.

The other two turtles had moved on the other side of the mice. One wore a purple mask and aimed a Bo stick at them while the other turtle in an orange mask twirled around a pair of numb chunks.

"Tell us where Charley Davidson is and you won't get hurt." The turtle in the blue mask said.

"Ugh! And I thought the Fish Heads were ugly." Vinnie frowned.

"Who're you calling ugly?"The turtle in the red mask replied angrily, then sarcastically, "Looked in a mirror, lately?"

"I have. And I look good!" Vinnie replied, happily.

"Man, talk about conceited."The turtle in the purple mask said, shaking his head.

"Stuck up to the max, dude."The one in the orange mask said.

"Enough talk. Let's kick their butts!" the turtle in the red mask said.

"You can try, gecko, but it ain't gonna happen!"Vinnie told him.

"Oh, yeah?" He countered. The turtle and the mouse were inches from each other. Both glared at each other. It was gonna be a major brawl.

"Guys, wait! This is getting us no where."

April stepped from among the turtles and began separating Vinnie and the turtle in the red mask.

"Whoa! Who's the hot babe?" Vinnie asked, stunned.

He was smitten. He couldn't believe how pretty she was.

"I'm April. April O'Neil and you must be the three friends she told me about."

"We are." Throttle said.

"We're sorry we attacked you. I'm Leonardo." The turtle in the blue mask said, "These are my brothers."

"I'm Donatello."the turtle in the purple mask said.

"Raphael." The one in the red mask said.

"Michelangelo." The one in orange mask told them, "You can call me Mikey."

"We don't usually reveal ourselves to humans." Leonardo said.

"Well, we're not exactly human." Modo replied.

All three mice removed their helmets. The turtles were shocked.

"Dudes! Check it out!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Giant rats with antennas?" Raphael wondered.

"Rats! My mama didn't raise no stinking rat!" Modo thundered, as his eye glowed like flaming crimson.

"Easy, big guy." Throttle calmly said, placing his hand on his shoulder, then addressing them, "Ease off on the R word. We're mice."

"Where'd you guys come from?" April asked, "Are you mutants like my friends here?"

"No, we're aliens from Mars." Throttle replied.

"As in the planet Mars?"

"Exactly."

"Charley said you were out of this world but I wasn't expecting extraterrestrials."

"Plus they're riding motorcycles and dressed like bikers." Donatello observed.

"Speaking of Charley, we need to know what happened to her." Throttle said.

"I bet ya a whole plate of dogs Limburger's got her." Vinnie interrupted.

"No way! We sent the Big Cheese back to Plutark with his fins between his legs." Modo replied.

"Who's that?" April asked.

"Someone who's about to be grilled cheese if he took Charley." Vinnie replied, angrily brandishing a fist.

The sun light shining through the window shone on an object on the floor. It caught Leonardo's eye. He went over and picked it up.

"Limburger didn't take her. The Foot did." He said, holding up a star shaped dagger with Chinese characters on it.

"Who's the Foot?" Throttle asked.

"They work for our greatest enemy, the Shredder." Donatello replied.

...

Charley opened her eyes and tried to get up. She discovered to her surprise that she couldn't. Someone had tied her to a table. She was in a lab of some kind.

"Welcome, dear lady." said a voice.

"Limburger! I might've known." Charley replied. The Big Cheese walked up to her.

"Those overgrown moles cost me my income. I vowed I'd get my revenge."Limburger replied, "And now that I have you, I'll bring about their demise."

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you."

"Limburger! Is the girl secure?" Asked a voice.

A man dressed in what appeared to be ancient Japanese armour approached. Charley couldn't see his face because it was covered with a mask and dome shaped helmet. The only thing visible were his eyes. On his arms were armbands made up of metal spikes. He was accompanied by the bald-headed ninja who abducted her before.

"Welcome, Ms. O'Neil." The armored figure said.

"Is this a joke? I'm-"

Limburger quickly slapped a strip of duct tape over her mouth.

"Uh, She's secure, Master Shredder. She won't cause any more trouble." Limburger said, "I can assure you."

Charley struggled and squirmed in her seat. She lifted her tied legs striking Limburger in the shin.

"Ow!"

"Feisty little thing, isn't she?" The bald headed ninja said.

"You little..."

Limburger was about to pounce on her. When Shredder stopped him.

"Remember we need her as bait for the turtles." He said.

...

"It's my fault the Shredder took her." April said, "You see the Foot Clan are a group of ninja thieves who operated in Japan many years ago. Their leader, the Shredder, is believed to be responsible for the deaths of his business competitors. They also extorted money out of people threatening to destroy their shops if they didn't pay."

" But what does that have to do with you?" Modo asked.

"I was applying for a job at Channel Six news. I had to submit an audition tape. I did a documentary on the Foot exposing their crimes which the producer at Channel Six liked. He aired it on the evening news. Shredder must have seen it and it upset him."

"Why'd he take Charley?" Vinnie asked.

"He probably thought she was me because our hair coloring is similar. Someone told him that I'd be here working late. But I was at Channel Six." April replied,"Oh, I hope she's ok."

"Don't worry, April. We'll get her back." Leonardo told her.

"Can you show us where this Shredder is?" Throttle asked.

"Sure we can."Raphael said.

"Follow us, compadres!" Michelangelo said.

Leonardo lifted the lid off a manhole in the street. Each of the turtles climbed down and landed in the underground sewers of New York.

"Wait up, guys! The bikes aren't going to fit in the manhole." April told the turtles.

"Whoops. Forgot." Leonardo said.

"Not to worry." Throttle replied, then to Modo and Vinnie," Shrink and Dive Number 21."

The mice hit a red button on their bikes shrinking them and their bikes miniature size.

The mice then poppedawheelied on their bikes and flew into the air and into the manhole.

They landed next to the turtles. Hit a blue another button restoring them to their normal size.

"Ugh! It stinks worse that The Big Cheese. Where are we?" Vinnie asked.

"The sewers." Michaelangelo replied.

"Great."

This was going to one long and smelly ride.

...


	3. Chapter 3

To The Rescue-Chapter 3

...

Unbeknownst to the Turtles, April, and The Biker Mice, someone had seen them. Hiding in the shadows behind a row of tires was a member of the Foot. His dark presence concealed from their view. But their deadly adversary could plainly see them through a small opening between two rows of tires. He watched as Leonardo picked up the ninja dagger. He then secretly pressed a button on a mini controller.

At Shredder's secret headquarters, a similar device lit up in Shredder's hand.

"Perfect!"Shredder said,"Those fools have taken the bait. Good work, Tatsu. You've done well."

"Thank you, Master."the bald-headed ninja replied.

"The Turtles will come here to rescue our little damsel in distress." Shredder chuckled, "Then we'll trap them."

"Excuse me, uh, Master Shredder but shouldn't I receive some type of the monetary compensation for my troubles?" Limburger said.

"If you mean pay, why should I give you anything? It was my idea to abduct the O'Neil woman and have Tatsu place his dagger there so the Turtles would come here." Shredder replied, angrily,"You didn't do a thing."

"But did I or did I not tell you that the O'Neil woman often works late at that particular auto repair shop?" Limburger questioned, "You wouldn't have known that."

Suddenly, he was struck by Tatsu knocking him down.

"Don't disrespect my sensei again, Limburger or you answer to me!" Tatsu warned.

"Also, remember if not for me you'd still be scrubbing toilets on Plutark." Shredder said.

"I meant no disrespect, Master. Do forgive me." Limburger replied, humbly bowing to him.

"Just you wait, you overgrown kitchen utensil." Limburger thought, as he glanced at Shredder,"I will get all my money back then I'll have my revenge against you all."

"Come, let's prepare our trap for the Turtles." Shredder said, "You two!"

Two beginning members of the Foot stepped forward.

"Guard the girl."

...

"C'mon, let's do lunch." One of them told the other after Shredder, Tatsu, and Limburger left.

"Master Shredder said to watch the girl." The other one reminded him.

"She's tied up like a Thanksgiving turkey. She ain't going anywhere."

"True."

The two headed for the kitchen. Charley braced herself. This was her chance.

"I've gotta get away and find April." Charley thought, "If I can just get at my pocket knife I can cut the rope."

She worked feverishly while still looking around to see if anyone was coming.

"I have to hurry! They'll be back soon."

She broke free then undid the rope on her ankles. Relief flooded her whole being.

She removed the duct tape from her mouth.

Then Charley got up and crept away.

"The Big Cheese has convinced that Shredder guy that I'm April. But who are these Turtles he's trying to get?" She wondered.

...

"That was a righteous trick you did back there with the manhole." Mikey said.

"Yeah, how'd you do that?" Leonardo asked.

"Our bikes have alien technology in them." Modo replied,"That's all I know."

"Hmm. I think your bikes are probably equipped with some kind of energy field that manipulates atoms while disrupting them into sizable bonds on a molecular level."Donatello explained.

Everyone looked at him puzzled.

"Uh, you wanna put that in English?" Vinnie asked.

"It makes you grow small or large." He replied, hating whenever people didn't understand him.

"Don't mind Donnie. Science and technology are his thing." Raphael explained,"He jabbers like that sometimes."

"Which has gotten us out of more scrapes then we can count." April commented, smiling at him. This made Donnie blush and smile.

The turtles quickly ran through the sewers' vast tunnels under the city. The mice followed closely along side on their bikes. April rode with Vinnie.

"Only one member of the Foot uses these types of ninja stars: Shredder's second-in-command, Tatsu." Leonardo said, holding up the dagger found at Zena's shop,"He had to have taken Ms. Davidson."

"If he so much as snips off a hair on Charley's head...?" Vinnie began.

"Well, we won't let him get a chance." Raphael told him.

"So why's this Shredder clown after you guys?" Throttle asked.

"We've beaten up so many of his Foot clan that it disrupts his operations." Leonardo said

"Yeah, he's been trying to extort money out of shopkeepers here in Manhattan." Donatello said,"Some of them are good friends of ours."

"That's how we met April here." Michelangelo joined in, smiling at the latter. She smiled back.

"The Foot were trying to jump her in the subway when we showed up." Raphael said,"And we kicked their shells big time."

"We need to hurry. It's not too far now." Leonardo told them.

They soon made their way down a deep passageway. There attached to the wall of one of the passages was a metal ladder leading to a manhole. Leonardo climbed up and carefully lifted the manhole cover. He poked his head and upper part of his body through the hole. He was in a warehouse of some kind.

"Coast is clear." He said, looking around.

He jumped into the room. His three brothers did the same. The Biker Mice used grappling guns from which hooks attached to ropes shot out. They flew through the hole and flipped into the room. Vinnie and Michaelangelo helped April up through the manhole.

"Where are we?" Throttle asked.

"Lee Chow's Martial Art Memorabilia." Leonardo replied.

"How do you know that?" Modo asked.

"It's inscribed on the dagger." He replied, showing them.

"Someone's coming!" Donatello said.

"Brace yourselves, everybody!" The Turtles had their weapons out. Throttle had his blaster. Modo aimed his bionic laser cannon at whoever was approaching while Vinnie lit his flares.

"Don't shoot!"

It was Charley. She was rounding the corner when she ran into them.

"Throttle! Modo!" She cried. The two mice were embraced by the auburn-haired mechanic within seconds. They hugged her back.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"Back at ya, Charley-girl." Throttle replied, grinning.

"We missed you, too, Miss Charley-ma'am." Modo replied.

Vinnie kinda hung back behind the others.

"Hiya, Sweetheart..."He said,awkwardly.

"That's all you gotta say to me? I don't hear from you in a year. No letters. No calls." She began, angrily jabbing her finger in his chest.

"Well, I..."

She flung herself into his arms.

"You came back!" she exclaimed,"I don't believe it!" The two friends happily embraced.

"You know it, pretty lady."

That's when she saw the Turtles.

"Ninja Turtles?" She wondered.

"Since we last checked." Raphael teased.

"Hi, Charley,um, remember those friends that live in Manhattan I told you about?" April asked,"These are them."

"Figures. I'm friends with giant alien mice. Why shouldn't there be five-foot tall turtles running around?" She said.

Suddenly, a huge spotlight shown on the two sets of heroes. Everyone tensed up and looked around.

"So sorry to interrupt this little family reunion, but it's time for you all to die." Said a voice.

Within seconds, they were surrounded by a giant horde of Foot soldiers!


	4. Chapter 4

At The Lair-Chapter 4

Everyone looked up to see a marble balcony. Shredder had approached the edge of it. Limburger followed him.

"Lardbutt!" Vinnie exclaimed.

"Hmm. Friends of yours?" Shredder asked him.

"Not by a long shot." He murmured,"I wound up on Plutark because of them." .

Limburger had looked annoyed at being insulted by the mice.

"You rotten reptiles have caused me no end of trouble." Shredder said to the Turtles.

"Well, you ain't seen nothing yet!" replied Raphael.

"Pity, you won't live long enough to do anything." He said, "Tonight, I dine on turtle soup. Foot soldiers, rip them apart!"

The Foot approached them. Everyone braced themselves. Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and socked approaching Foot soldiers knocking them down. Modo used his bionic laser to blast some into a wall and Vinnie threw two lit flares knocking them into the air. Some fell over the balcony.

Shredder flinched.

"No!" He groaned.

"Not bad." Raphael commented, "Our turn!"

Raphael flipped in the air behind a Foot soldier then spin kicked him. Donatello drop kicked another. Michaelangelo socked two. Leonardo fought with one who had a ninja sword. He chopped it in half with his katanas.

"Not bad yourselves." Vinnie commented to Raphael.

"Don't celebrate yet." Leonardo said.

More Foot soldiers came in.

"Oh, mama." Modo groaned.

"Don't these clowns ever give up?" Vinnie asked.

"Get April and Miss Davidson out of here." Leonardo told the Mice, "We'll handle the Foot."

"We will?" Michaelangelo asked.

"Appreciate it, Leonardo, but we're all in this together." Throttle replied, then to Charley," Get out of here, Charley. Take April with you."

"Not without you guys." she replied.

"Yeah, like you said 'we're in this together'."April joined in.

Throttle shook his head.

"And I thought Charley-girl was stubborn."He murmured.

"Incoming!" Michaelangelo cried out.

The room was filling up as the intrepid heroes and their fair-haired companions soon found themselves surrounded by members of the Foot clan.

"Ha! They're finished." Shredder cackled. Limburger and Tatsu grinned.

"Any ideas, O'great leader?" Raphael asked, sarcastically to Leonardo.

"There's too many. Time for a hasty retreat." He replied, "Mikey, smoke bomb!"

Michelangelo threw an egg shaped object on the ground releasing a purple smoke.

"Where are they?" Shredder cried out.

The smoke cleared showing that they had gone.

"Find them!" He cried out.

...

"Oh, man! Me, Vinnie Van Wham, running away from a fight! How uncool is that?." Vinnie groaned.

"Look at it this way: He who fights and run away lives to fight another day." Donatello told him.

"Yeah, well, it's not doing wonders for my bad boy reputation." He replied.

They had escaped to the sewers after Mikey threw his smoke bomb. This distracted the Foot long enough for them to get away.

"Not a problem. We'll go to the lair to rest up. We need it." Leonardo replied.

"The lair?" Modo asked.

The Mice were surprised. The Turtles' lair was one of the coolest places they had ever seen. It had a living room furnished with comfortable sofas that they salvaged from the junk yard. There were at least a dozen Arcade games that the local video arcade had thrown out including Super Mario Bros II and Space Invaders. But thanks to Donnie's repairs, now work like new. There was also a tv with a VCR attached in the corner surrounded by tapes. They also had a kitchen as well as bedrooms. A separate bedroom decorated with Japanese art was partitioned off from the other part of the lair. They had made this hidden spot under the city their home.

"My casa is su casa, amigos!" Michaelangelo chimed.

"Welcome home, my sons."

There approaching them was a five-foot tall rat dressed in a Japanese kimono. He was walking with the aid of a walking stick. He eyed the Turtles with concern. Then he saw April.

"Ah, hello, April." He said, bowing to the person in question.

"Hi, Master Splinter." She said.

"We have guests, I see." He said, noticing the Biker Mice and Charley.

"These are our friends, Sensei."Michaelangelo said, "Guys, this is Splinter."

"He taught us everything we know." Leonardo said.

"How do you do, my young friends." Splinter said, bowing to them.

"Hello, Splinter, I'm Charley." She said, shaking hands with him.

"It is an honor to meet you, my dear. April has told us much about you."Splinter replied.

"He's a rat?!" Modo exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, what'd ya expect? Another turtle?" Raphael asked.

The Mice, at first, we're a little apprehensive.

On their home planet, The Rats were some of their greatest enemies, especially the Nomad Rats. Modo especially had a great aversion to them. He even hated when he and his friends were referred to them. They didn't know what to say but seeing how calm and cordial Splinter was decided to break the ice.

"I'm Throttle. These are my bros, Vinnie and Modo." Throttle replied, shaking hands with him.

"How do you do." The old rat bowed.

Michaelangelo's stomach groaned.

"Man, I got a major case of the munchies. I need some pizza!"

"Got it taken care of. Just called pizza delivery." Raphael replied, happily.

Within twenty minutes, Raphael happily brought in a pizza box.

"Pizza's here! Pepperoni!"

The box opened. The Turtles began chowing down on the pizza slices with reckless abandonment. April took a slice along with Charley.

"Aren't you going to have some?" April asked, noticing the Mice weren't eating any pizza.

The Mice meanwhile cringed at watching the Turtles scarf down strings of mozzarella cheese. Michaelangelo pulled thick, gooey stringy strands of mozzarella from his slice of pizza and into his mouth.

"Uh, we'll pass." They said.

"Are you kidding? Pizza is the food of the gods." Leonardo asked.

"Yeah, it's like Heaven in your mouth."Michaelangelo replied, dreamily.

"Nothing personal, guys, but cheese isn't their thing." Charley explained to the Turtles, chuckling.

"But they're mice." Raphael said.

"We don't eat cheese." Throttle explained.

"Yeah, got any hot dogs around here?" Vinnie asked.

"Hot dogs?" The Turtles looked at each other puzzled.

"C'mon, guys, I saw a hot dog cart not far from here. I'll treat you to some of New York's finest dogs." Charley told them, getting up after eating her slice of pizza.

Charley put on a motorcycle helmet Vinnie had given her and got on his bike. The three mice put on their helmets.

"Wait for me, guys." April said, getting on Modo's bike. The latter handed her a helmet which she put on.

"See you later, guys." April told the Turtles.

They watched them go.

"They don't like cheese? Weird." Raphael said, after they left.


	5. Chapter 5

Shredder's Vendetta-Chapter 5

The Biker Mice, Charley, and April had just gotten their hot dogs and root beers. They sat down at a small table with an umbrella in the center when April's phone went off.

"Oh! That's probably Zena. She asked me to call her. I forgot."

"Who's that?" Vinnie asked.

"My cousin." Charley replied, then to April,"Man, she's probably having kittens! Better let me talk to her."

Charley took the phone and walked away. April was too far away to hear what was going on but the Mice could tell from Charley's actions that she was trying to calm down her cousin. They also had super sensitive ears could pick up what humans could not and they plainly heard:

"I'm fine, Zena, really."

"I called the police when you didn't come home. They went to the shop and told me someone trashed it. I knew you were working late. I thought something happened to you."

"I ran into some old friends. Sorry I worried you. I should've called you back."

"Well, the next time tell me when you're going to spend the night out with friends. I mean, this ain't Illinois. This is not a safe neighborhood."

"Hey, mom. I'm a big girl. Remember I used to live in an unsafe neighborhood in Chicago plus I ran my own business for years." Charley replied.

"I'm just saying to be honest with me. You're like my baby sister. We're family. We gotta look out for each other." Zena said, softly.

"You're right." Charley replied,contritely,"I promise it'll never happen again. I'll be home soon."

"Okay, bye, cuz"

"Bye, cuz."

Charley walked back to the table and sat down.

"Is your cousin alright, Miss Charley-ma'am?" Modo asked, "She ain't mad, is she?"

"She sure sounded like it." Vinnie said.

"How did you know that?"She asked, giving Vinnie a double take.

"Smooth move, genius." Throttle muttered to Vinnie.

"We kinda listened in." Vinnie replied, nervously.

"You mean eavesdropped?" She asked.

"We're sorry. We didn't mean it...we..."

"No, it's okay."She replied, then smiled," You did it 'cause you care, right?"

"Always." Vinnie replied, taking her hand and giving her a look that spoke plainly enough.

...

Meanwhile, The Shredder was beside himself with rage. He was angry that the Turtles had beaten so many of his Foot soldiers. He threatened the lives of his remaining clan.

"Find those freaks of nature or you won't see another sunset!" He shouted.

They dispersed at once. He never made idle threats.

Of course, he knew who was mostly to blame: Splinter.

"Master, why do the Turtles and their master trouble you so?" Tatsu asked him.

"Their master has trained them to stop me from having control of New York's business district just as he took Tang Shen from me." He replied.

His mind travelled back to Japan fifteen years ago:

Flashback

Splinter's real name back then was Hamoto Yoshi. He was a young human ninja who trained in a dojo in Osaka, Japan. He was unstoppable. His only rival and fellow trainer was Oroko Saki. Both men competed in many martial arts competitions. They were two of the best fighters in Japan. But they found themselves in a more fiercer competition.

Fighting for the love of a woman. And not just any woman. Tang Shen.

Shen was beautiful: long, flowing dark hair, shining dark eyes, and a winning smile. The kind of woman that stopped most men in their tracks.

She was the granddaughter of the old sensei that owned and ran the dojo where they lived and trained. Both men paid room and board. The old sensei made sure they trained in ninjitsu every morning and evening. Shen lived at the dojo. She did the cooking and cleaning for the house. Both men helped her with some of the chores like weeding the garden and other yard work.

When he wasn't training and doing chores, Oroko Saki studied at the local community college. His specialties were math and science. He did what he could to impress as well as win Shen's heart. But he was unsuccessful.

Shen had already fallen in love with Hamato Yoshi.

"Yoshi and I are getting married. Isn't it wonderful?" Shen said, happily displaying a diamond engagement ring on her finger.

The old sensei was tickled pink. He was happy for them

But Oroko Saki was livid with rage. He felt Yoshi had secretly taken Shen away from him. So he challenged him to fight for her hand. Shen didn't want anyone fighting over her. So she persuaded Yoshi not to fight him. This was a decision he would later regret.

During their courtship, Yoshi had a dream house built for his beloved Shen. He invited her to see it. While they were inside looking at it, They were interrupt by loud banging outside.

Oroko Saki was standing outside with a gasoline can. He splashed gasoline on the sides of the house. In his hand, was a lit candle. He threatened to burn down the house if he didn't come out.

"Now we fight!" He countered.

Yoshi was on the spot. If he refused to fight, he'd be labelled as a coward. He had no choice. He calmly spoke to Shen and made her get in the house.

The men fought valiantly. There were punches, kicks, and other moves. Unfortunately, a candle got knocked over setting the house on fire.

"Shen!" Yoshi cried out.

Oroko panicked and stood in shock. He didn't know Shen was in there. Yoshi ran into the burning house to bring out the unconscious form of Tang Shen.

An ambulance was called. But it was too late. Shen died on the way to the hospital. Oroko blamed Yoshi for her death and vowed to destroy him.

Yoshi was distraught. He left Japan never to return.

Oroko finished his studies at college. He went to Manhattan. At that time, he was no longer Oroko Saki. He was now known as the Shredder. A ruthless ninja master who trained some of the best ninja fighters. These same fighters were recruited into his Foot Clan.

End Flashback

"If not for Yoshi, Shen would still be alive." He said, "That's why he must be destroyed. He and his wretched Turtles."

"They must not be allowed to interfere with my plans. I have a dream, Tatsu, to transport the city of New York to the moon."

Shredder showed his assistant a map of New York City on a large table. Limburger was nearby glancing at it then at some blueprints.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Plans for arial missiles to be attached to the edges of the city. These missiles will separate New York from its harbor." Shredder replied, "There is one problem I don't have someone possessing advanced scientific knowledge for the technology."

"My dear fellow if you will allow me to take charge of this operation, I'll get you someone I know who can do this job."

"Fine. Limburger, you're in charge. Don't fail me."

"Oh, thank you, Master. You won't be sorry."

"And should the Turtles and their motorcycle-riding friends show up, eliminate them."

"With pleasure." Limburger grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

The Mouse I Love-Chapter 6

"There's Central Park. Let's stop there for a minute." Charley said.

Vinnie and Charley were on their way back to Charley's cousin's house. The others decided to let them be alone so Throttle decided to check out the Statue of Liberty. Modo went to give April a lift home.

Charley rode behind Vinnie on his bike like she used to back in Chicago. Her arms were wrapped around him, her body pressing into his. It made him blush. They stopped under a large oak tree and got off.

"Sweetheart, I'm so glad I found you." He said.

She turned to him.

"Why didn't you call, Vinnie? Or write? You've been gone a whole year! I didn't hear from you at all."

The white mouse lowered his head.

"I wanted to. So many times. The Fish Heads had our planet surrounded. We've spent the last few years fighting them. All communication to the outside was monitored. Even delivering mail to family was dangerous. We always had to be sure they didn't intercept any mail we got from them. The worst times were no mail at all. Modo went crazy a lot of times worrying about how his mom, sis, Primer, and Rimfire were. "

Charley felt a pang of guilt. Her three friends had been in the middle of a war. They and their fellow freedom fighters were cut off from any sibilance of normal life. Constant battles, bloodshed, and devastation were the norm. They've seen comrades get killed in front of them and watch neighbors die. And here she was mad because he hadn't gotten back to her!

"Oh, God. Listen to how I sound! Oh, Vin, forgive me." She replied, sadly, "It's just that.. I..I missed you so much."

Before he could say anything, she engulfed him into a big bear hug. He hugged her back and smiled.

"I wish I had gone with you to Mars when you first asked me." She said.

"At the time, I wanted you to come, but now I'm glad you didn't."

She looked surprised and pulled away to glance at him with a puzzled look.

"I would never have been able to forgive myself if anything happened to you." He replied.

He looked at her with a serious look. All joking aside.

"I can take of myself." She said, pointing to herself with her thumb, "I'm no hot house wallflower."

"I know. But a man wants to be able to defend his woman no matter what." He said, "And if I can't protect you..."

He caught himself. He said more than he intended.

"Huh? Are you're saying I'm your woman?" Charley teased.

Vinnie's face got as red as an super ripe tomato. His face was flushed.

"Well, I..." He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I never should've let you go." He said.

"No. I did it. I let fear stop me from being with the one I want to be with."

She put her arms around his neck. He took her in his arms.

"The mouse I love." She said.

Her mouth was inches from his. He dipped his head and pressed his lips against her waiting lips. The kiss was sweet and gentle. She responded by kissing him back with as much passion as she could muster. His bulging muscular arms pressed her against his body.

"Sweetheart...I love you." He murmured.

"I love you, too." She said.

"Well, well. How touching." Said a voice.

Vinnie and Charley pulled out of their kiss and embrace to see none other than Lawrence Limburger and a dozen Foot soldiers surrounding them!


	7. Chapter 7

Confrontation-Chapter 7

"The moon, Master?" Tatsu asked, "Why send the city of New York there?"

"The governor and all those rich big shots will pay me handsomely to restore it back. I'll ransom it back in exchange for control of their entire police force. Then I'll send them to hunt down Splinter and his Turtles." Shredder replied.

"But why trust Limburger with such a task? I do not trust him."

"He doesn't know it, but that's why I've been checking up on him." He replied, pressing a button on a control panel which showed Limburger at Central Park confronting Vinnie and Charley.

"Central Park? What's that fool doing? And with members of my Foot Clan?" Shredder asked.

"How convenient to run into one of those rambunctious rodents. Finishing you off will make my day complete." Limburger told Vinnie, aiming a laser blaster at him. The Foot got into a fighting stance.

Vinnie stood in front of Charley to protect her. He had both of his flares lit. Charley braced herself. The two reunited lovers both had something important to fight and live for: their love.

...

Meanwhile, Throttle was lying on his bike. It rested on the foundation of Lady Liberty. The tan furred mouse gazed in fascination at New York's most famous symbol of freedom, liberty, and justice. On Mars, they had a similiar one but it was red as a ruby and the figure sat on a motorcycle. They called it the Crimson Lady.

It was on that very spot overlooking Red Tower, another Mars landmark, that he and Carbine pledged their undying love to each other for the first time. He could still picture how she looked: Red leather biker outfit and matching knee-high boots. Her long, raven locks tossed in the wind.

"Throttle, I love you." She told him. Her green eyes and smile shone with love.

"Back at ya, baby." He replied, smiling back. He took her in his arms. They kissed.

"Promise, no matter what. You'll never leave me." She said, when they parted.

"I ain't going anywhere." He replied.

Then the war started. One of the first things the Fish Heads did was to transport all of Mars' national landmarks to Plutark. It angered him to lose a part of his people's history.

A glowing light distracted him. He looked over the city and saw two lights.

"Those are nothing but Vinnie's flares. He only uses them when he's in trouble." He thought, "'Comin' from the park."

He put on his helmet, got on his bike, and rode down the side of the statue towards the park.

...

"Thanks for the lift, Modo." April said.

"You're welcome, Miss April-ma'am."The gray furred giant replied.

They had pulled into a tree-lined street that had apartment houses next to each other. April had got on the porch of one of these.

"Uh, it's just April. 'Ma'am' and 'Miss' make me feel like I'm in some cheesy western." She replied.

Modo laughed.

"Sorry, can't be helped. It's the way my gray furred mama brought me up." He explained.

"Well, the whole southern gentleman thing is some thing I think I kinda could get used to." She teased, causing him to blush, "Charley told me about you guys."

"What'd she say?" He asked.

"She called you a gentleman, of course, Vinnie an incurable flirt, and Throttle, a cool guy with a sexy voice." she replied.

"Ha Ha! She knows us so well."

"Yeah. With Vinnie, though, I think she kinda likes him as in 'likes'." April said.

Suddenly, an explosion sounded off into the distance. It distracted them. Modo looked over and activated the radar visor on his helmet. April followed his gaze. The sound came from the park.

"What is it?" April asked.

"Trouble. Wait here." Modo replied, frowning. One or both of his bros was in trouble. He had to help them. He got on his bike and rode off towards the direction of the distress.

"I better get the guys." April said, taking out her phone.

...

The Turtles were relaxing at the Lair. They were watching one of their favorite martial arts movie. A guy and girl in street clothes just karate kicked a gang of thugs.

"Did you see that?" Mikey asked, "Oh, I love this movie!"

"Me, too." Leonardo replied.

"This is what? Our eighth time watching it?"Raphael asked, "To me, it never gets old."

"The intrincity of this plot is amazing! I give it four stars." Donatello commented.

"Shh! Here comes the best part: when the guy meets the big boss." Mikey says.

Suddenly, the Turtle phone rang.

"Aw, man..." Mikey groaned.

"Come in, guys! It's urgent!" April cried out.

Leonardo answered it.

"Hey, April. What's up?"

" Trouble. In Central Park. The Mice are in some kind of trouble!" She exclaimed.

"Don't they know how dangerous that place is at night?" Raphael said, "I wouldn't be caught dead there."

"Never mind. Our new friends need our help. Let's go." Leonardo replied.

All four Turtles went into action. Each one grabbed their favorite weapons.

"Wait!" Splinter halted them. They stopped.

"Take care, my sons, that this is not one of the Shredder's traps." He told them.

"Hei, Sensei." They all replied.

Then ran off through the sewers. Within minutes, the Turtles' battle wagon ran down the sewers and then on the surface. It raced down the street and towards the park.

...

"Here. Need a light?"

Vinnie threw one of his flares. A crowd of the Foot went flying thirty feet into the air. Charley's hands went to her mouth in shock at seeing body parts scattered over the ground.

"My God! They're..." She began.

"Robots!" Shredder exclaimed, staring with his all his might at the screen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was true. Electric sparks flashed out of the scattered myriad of arms, legs, feet, and hands.

"But how?" Charley asked.

"That was because of me." Said a voice.

Appearing before Limburger was none other than Dr. Karbunkle. The deranged little creature held a black square shaped controller in his hand. Walking over on his other side was Greasepit.

"Like them? I photographed the Foot and had the doctor here replicate them right down to the last detail including their fighting style. They're programmed to obey my every command."

"Limburger! Just what do you think you're doing?" Shredder commanded, by communicator,"This isn't part of the plan."

Limburger simply shut off his communicator.

"Oh, dear. We seem to have been cut off." He chuckled.

"Greasepit, dear boy, dispose of that meddlesome mouse."

"Ha! Ha! You got it, boss." The muscle bound ape replied. He was about to attack Vinnie when he was blasted into the brick wall of a building. Modo had fired the laser cannon on his bionic arm.

"Not today, GreaseGutt!" He cried out.

A dozen Foot soldiers were suddenly socked and exploded from behind. Throttle rode into them swinging his glowing Nuke Knuckles.

"Tsk, tsk. Just look at this mess!" He chuckled,"Looks like some things never change, huh, Hallibutt?"

"Oh, I wouldn't give accolades just yet, my young hirsute friends." Limburger said,"Karbunkle."

"Right away, your Butter Fattiness." Karbunkle replied, pressing the button on the controller. More Foot soldiers came at the Mice.

Suddenly, a flash of green appeared. Leonardo swung his katanas at the Foot dismantling them. Raphael stabbed a Foot soldier in the head with one of his sais. Mikey took out some with his numb chuks. Donatello knocked a bunch with his Bo staff.

"You guys think you were gonna get this party started without us?" Raphael chuckled.

"Glad you could make it." Throttle replied, grinning.

"Yeah, well, youse freaks won't be partying once Mistah Limburger sends New York to Plutark." Greasepit, unknowingly blurted out.

"And how is he gonna do that?" Leonardo asked.

"With missiles attached to the edges of it." He replied.

"You buffoon! You just told them my plan!" Limburger screamed at Greasepit.

"Oops! Sorry." He said, realizing too late his mistake.

"No matter. They all won't live long enough to stop me." Limburger replied, "Karbunkle, introduce our new friend to our guests."

Karbunkle chuckled,"With pleasure, Your Respectedness."

He pressed a large button on the controller. Within minutes, the remaining Foot soldiers combined together to form a giant robot!

Everyone stared at it with shocked faces.

"Okay, not cool!" Vinnie said.


	8. Chapter 8

Save The City-Chapter 8

"Once I teleport New York to Plutark, I'll win the High Chairman's favor and he'll give me back my funding." Limburger chuckled, "But first, I'll eliminate the opposition."

The Giant Foot bot stood a good sixteen or seventeen feet tall. It was huge and imposing.

"So, any idea how we're gonna get out of this?"Charley asked.

"Well, I'm open to suggestions." Mikey replied.

"Then let me make one. We gotta take that thing out fast and hard."Throttle said.

"I like the way you think!" Raphael commented.

"Let's party!" Vinnie crowed.

"It's a good plan, but we all don't go. Donnie, you stop the launch of those missiles." Leonardo said.

"On it." He replied, putting on a helmet and hopping on a jet-propelled skateboard.

"Go with him, Charley-girl. You, too, Modo." Throttle said,"He's gonna need backup."

Charley climbed behind Modo on his bike.

"Please be careful, guys." She told them.

She said "guys" but she looked right at Vinnie. The latter smiled warmly at her.

"Watch yer backs." Donnie told them all. Then the trio rode off.

"Stop them, you moronic misfit! They mustn't disable the missiles!" Limburger told Greasepit.

"Right away, Mistah Limboiger."

"Youse ain't going nowhere!" Greasepit said, aiming his blaster at Donnie. It was shot out of his hand by Throttle. The latter aimed a smoking blaster at his face.

"Not happening, Tall, dark, and ugly!" He said.

"You won't get past my reinforcements." Karbunkle said, pulling down a lever on a control panel. A crowd of Foot bots blocked Modo and Donnie's path.

Modo shot through a whole crowd of them with the cannon in his bionic arm. The bots shattered and fell to the ground like puzzle pieces. Donnie spun his staff at the ones he missed knocking them this way and that.

"Awesome, huh?" He grinned.

"Yeah, ain't no different from fighting Limburger's goon squad back in Chi Town." Modo replied back.

"Only difference. They weren't robots." Charley said. They managed to get away and were now riding down the road. Donnie took out a hand- held device in his hand.

"My digital transceiver is picking up large amounts of radioactive energy not far from here." He said.

"So's the tracking device in my arm." Modo said, glancing at a blue screen extended from his bionic arm.

"It's gotta be the missiles! It's coming from near the the Hudson River.." Donnie exclaimed, "We've gotta hurry!"

...

Meanwhile, Leonardo, Throttle, Raphael, Mikey, and Vinnie faced off against the giant Foot Bot.

"Let's rush it!" Raphael cried out.

"Wait, Raph, we need a plan. We can't just... "

"I ain't waiting for an invite, Leo!"

Raphael charged at the Foot bot sais swinging. He swiped. Suddenly, the bot pointed out a metallic hand. A laser beam shot out from it knocking him down and back.

"And I thought Vinnie was reckless." Throttle said.

"Raph!" Leonardo called out, kneeling by his brother's side and cradling his head, "Are you okay?"

The latter groaned.

"Man, can that guy hit." He muttered.

"I'll get 'im!"Michaelangelo said.

"Mikey, no!" Leonardo called out.

"You can't do that to my brother! " He cried, "Take that, Chrome Dome!"

Mikey ran and swung at the bot, striking it but not having any luck. With one hand, it swatted him like a fly.

"Mikey!" Everyone cried.

"Flare away!" Vinnie cried out.

The white mouse threw with all his might a flare at the bot enveloping him in an explosion of fire and smoke. He then rushed in to pull out Mikey. Vinnie had his arm around Mikey's waist while the latter rested on his arm. The others ran up to them.

"Mikey, you okay?" Raphael asked him.

"I'm good." he replied,"Any fight you can walk away from is a good one. Ow." Mikey grabbed his shoulder.

"What happened to the Foot bot?" Leonardo asked.

"Ha! He's toast!" Vinnie told

"Wanna bet?" Throttle replied, pointing.

The smoke cleared. The Bot stood in the same spot.

"What? I didn't make a dent into him!" Vinnie exclaimed.

The Bot charged him. It moved faster than he could get out of the way. It grabbed him by the head then slammed him into the ground.

"Hang on, bro!" Throttle cried out, riding toward them.

Throttle activated his Nuke Knuckles and began socking the bot right and left. It grabbed him but Leonardo sliced off one of its arms freeing him. Throttle destroyed the other arm that held Vinnie.

"Is he hurt?" Leonardo asked.

"Vinnie?" Throttle called out.

"Uh, I'll live." the latter replied, getting helped up by Throttle and Raphael.

"Doesn't that thing have any weaknesses?" Raphael asked.

Throttle scanned it with the computerized system on his bike. The display screen showed him a 3D image of the bot. Then showed him weak spots.

"Go for the eyes and chest." he said.

The four heroes prepared themselves for another fight.

"Frontal Attack!" Leonardo cried out. He and Raphael flew through the air in ninja style towards the Giant Foot.

The robot grabbed both turtles suspending them in midair. Raphael turned his body up and stabbed the bot in both its eyes. Sparks flew out of them. The bot dropped both turtles. Leonardo got it in the chest with one of his katanas while Throttle struck it with his fist. It slumped to the ground in an overloading heap.

"It's gonna blow!" Raphael said. Everyone ran away and hid behind a car. The bot exploded into a burning ball of metal.

"I'm getting out of here!" Limburger said, turning to run.

"And just where do you think you're going?"

Standing before him were Shredder and Tatsu.

"Master Shredder, you're here. I intended to surprise you."

"You thought you could double-cross me?!" Shredder questioned, hands on hips, "You never intended to send New York to the Moon, but to Plutark. I heard you."

Tatsu, stood with his arms folded. Both were angry.

"Heh, heh. "Double-cross" is such a nasty word." Limburger nervously chuckled.

"I'm going to turn you into sushi!" Shredder screamed, lunging at him with a sword. Limburger ducked and ran from him.

"Looks like a little dissension in the ranks." Vinnie grinned, watching Limburger running scared.

"That's our cue to leave, bros." Throttle said.

"Follow us, amigos." Mikey said.

Turtles fled in typical ninja styles with Throttle and Vinnie following on their bikes.

...

Modo, Charley, and Donatello got the edge of the Hudson. Modo pressed a button on his bike. A giant round drill bit came out of the front of it.

"Okay, Lil' Darling, you know what to do." Modo told his bike. It beeped then flipped into the air and landed the drill part on the ground. It began tunneling underground.

"State of the art, all-terrain as well as subterranean vehicle, So ingenious." He commented.

"Thanks." Modo replied, "Whatever that means."

Donnie followed Him. They went about ten feet down.

"There!" Donatello said.

Sure enough attached to the edges of the earth's crust were a whole slew of surface to air missiles.

"They're set to launch in thirty minutes!" Donatello said, glancing at a counter next to them.

"You can stop it, can't you?" Charley asked.

"I can try." He replied, sitting down at a computer console and tapping away at a keyboard.

Within minutes, they were surrounded by a group of Foot soldiers.

"Not to be rude, pal, but we need you to do more than that. And we don't have enough time." Charley replied.

...

"Where the shell did the others go?" Raphael asked.

"Greasegutt mentioned that the missiles are fastened to the edges of the city." Throttle replied, "From what we saw when we first blew into town this whole city is surrounded by water."

"The Hudson River and the Atlantic Ocean." Leonardo said.

"The river's dead ahead." Michaelangelo called out.

"Did you hafta use the "dead, Mikey?" Raphael asked.

...

"They musta left them here to guard the missiles." Modo said.

He and Charley fought off the Foot. The latter used his laser cannon to blow a line of them into a wall made of rock. Charley shot at them with a blaster. Others she kicked.

"Don't do this to me!" Donatello cried at the console, as his six fingers flew over the keyboard keys.

"What's the matter?" Charley asked.

"The commands aren't responding." he replied, exasperated.

"But let me try something else."

He took out a pair of screwdrivers. Using them, he unscrewed the screws holding the counter together. He then took off the back cover and began unclipping the wires fastened to the missiles. The time on the counter continued to go up.

"Aw, sewer apples! It's not stopping!" Donatello groaned.

"Keep trying!" Charley called out.

Charley and Modo backed up next to Donatello who continued to work feverishly to stop the launch. It looked bad for them as more Foot got ready to pounce on them. Two of them reached out to grab them when their heads were bashed in. Sparks of electricity flew from them. The two Foot fell to the ground. Throttle had smashed them and brushed the debris off his hands. Michaelangelo numb chukked another. Raphael and Vinnie sucker punched another one.

"Man, are you guys a sight for sore eyes." Charley exclaimed.

"Is everyone alright?" Leonardo asked.

"I can't stop the launch!" Donatello cried.

"Bummer, dude." Michaelangelo replied.

"No problem. We'll just change locations." Throttle said, then to Vinnie and Modo, "Cut and Dump Number Nine! Now!"

Long slender blades came out of their bikes. They cut the tape attaching the missiles. Then they activated a dimensional portal with their bikes. Throttle threw the missiles into it.

"Where'd you send them?" Leonardo asked.

"To the Big Cheese...Special Delivery." Throttle chuckled.

...

Meanwhile, Limburger was being pursued by Shredder and Tatsu. Both guys grabbed him. At the same time, a dimensional portal opened up and the string of missiles fell into his lap.

"AAAAAah!" Limburger cried out along with Shredder and Tatsu. The missiles flew the three villains into the air. Then the portal vanished.

...

They wound up on Plutark.

"LIMBURGER! There you are!" Cried the unmistakable voice of Lord Camenbert, the High Chairman of Plutark,"Scrub out my toilet."

"Oh, no..." Limburger groaned.

"Where are we?" Shredder asked.

"Oh, new help." The High Chairman said, "Here, you two scrub the sewers with these."

He handed Shredder and Tatsu toothbrushes.

Shredder angrily threw down the brushes.

"Do you know who I am? I'm the Shredder. I don't do menial labor."

Plutarkian guards aimed weapons at them.

"Which way to the sewers?"" He asked, grabbing the toothbrush.

...

"Well, it's been fun, brothers and sisters, but now it's time for us to go back home." Throttle said.

They had had a get-together to celebrate their victory over Limburger and Shredder. They arrived at Zena's house where she provided them with pizza, and root beer. The Turtles happily ate it while the Mice drank their root beer.

"Thank you for looking after my little cousin."Zena told the Mice and Turtles.

"No problem. Charley's our best friend." The Mice told her.

"Well, have a safe trip."

They went outside in the back yard and activated the portal.

"Guess this is goodbye." Vinnie said, sadly gazing at Charley.

"Guess so."Charley said, somberly, then joyful, "So long, Earth. I'm gone."

The Mice glanced at her, surprised.

"Oh, enough of the sad faces. I'm going with you, guys, this time." Charley told them.

A loud cheer of applause rang out. She went straight to Vinnie.

"I'm not letting you go, again." She said.

"Same goes for me too." He said.

He then took her in his arms and kissed her.

"WOOOOOOO!" Everyone teased.

Embarrassed, they pulled apart but sat down together looking at each other with a tenderness spoken without words.

"Hey, everybody, it's April's first newscast!" Michaelangelo cried out.

The red-haired girl's face filled the tv screen as she spoke through a microphone. Everyone turned to look.

"Today, the Big Apple was saved thanks to the combined efforts of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and three mysterious bikers who prefer to remain anonymous." She said.

Everyone listened but the two lovers who had been separated by circumstances and were now finally reunited.

Vinnie bent his head till a glowing antenna touched Charley's temple.

"I love you, Vinnie." She mentally told him.

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. Always."

~End~


End file.
